five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid Empire
The Hybrid Empire created by the same creator of FNaF:A Pirates Life for Me and 2 FNaF Parodies.It is a great,and was ruled by 4 vicious,power hungry emperors. Information and Description The Hybrid Empire is an empire located far north-west,to the west of The Empire of Steel and north of Freezer's empire.It's flag has 2 halves,one is blue,the other is red.At the blue half is a heart,at the red half is a black skull,in the middle are crossed swords. Rulers:King Hybrid Bonnie (first quarter of 'the rise of the hybrids') King Hybrid Foxy (second quarter of 'the rise of the hybrids) King Hybrid Freddy (third quarter of 'the rise of the hybrids') King Hybrid Toy Freddy (fourth quarter of 'the rise of the hybrids') The Hybrid Empire's technology is in the modern era,their weapons are modern era,however their armor was not that far in history, and so the armor they have is World War II armor,a disadvantage in fighting.The army has infantry soldiers,helicopters which snipers fire from,planes which bomb buildings or fire guns at other flying units.The most common tactics are for the front lines to pull out their swords,and charge forward,while the middle and last lines stay back and fire their guns,while the planes have dogfights,and the helicopters hover while snipers fire from them.The rulers of The Hybrid Empire are all power hungry and dangerous,but all met their ends.King Hybrid Bonnie was assassinated,King Hybrid Foxy lost a civil war,and also lost his head.King Hybrid Freddy died in battle,and King Hybrid Toy Freddy also died in battle.After all 4 emperors died,The Hybrid Empire became democratic. Creation After the Hybrids were created,they decided to rob a bank,and after a lot of carefully planned heists,became rich enough to buy a castle.After that,they bought an endoskeleton army,and expanded by taking over the nearby settlements.They now have the goal of capturing the other kingdoms,probably except Freezer's.Turning the captured settlements into defenses for the main castle,they are big and have enough defenses to withstand upcoming attacks.They also have a huge wall surrounding the main castle,an added extra defense.The emperors were rich (and smart) enough to make defenses,and to have an army of equal strength. Army/Air Force The army is dangerous and fairly large.Although their armor is a disadvantage,their modern weaponry makes up for it.The airforce has Korean War jets,from Germany,UK and the US.The infantry has mostly humans,but there are some endoskeletons,which were modified to be more fit for war and fighting. Important People in The Hybrid Empire Hybrid Bonnie:A dangerously intelligent emperor,his cunning made him be the first emperor,he was the one who was smart enough to build a giant wall. Hybrid Foxy:He is a dangerous emperor,he made important changes to the military,he is also one of the smarter emperors,but sadly he met his fate and his head was chopped of when he lost a civil war Hybrid Freddy:Unlike the first two,he was not good for his intelligence,but he upgraded the military,and crushing the remaining rebels. Hybrid Toy Freddy:(TBA) General West:He is the general of the army,always determined to defend and protect him and his men Lieutenant Riggs:He is the lieutenant of the army,fighting for both his life and his empire Captain George:As captain,George is always ready to fight his enemies and serve his empire,and sometimes rides a helicopter. Private Gustav:He is the private of the army,and is ready to fight at all times,even when he is tired Charles:He is an ace pilot of the AF,because of his skill in fighting in an airplane Engineer Bernard:He is a hardworking engineer,making planes and other vehicles for the army,and airforce. Alexander:He is a good friend of Charles and a good pilot,and former army member. Daniel:He is a good member of the airforce,an ace pilot like Charles and is valued in the airforce and empire. Relationships with other Kingdoms Empire Of Steel:They have not yet contacted the EOS,although plans of contact have been made. Animatronic Kingdom:They have also not yet contacted the AK,but have decided to set them aside for now,so there are currently no plans. Robot Kingdom:They have not yet contacted the RK yet,but plans of contact have been made as well. Animatrading Kingdom:No contact as been made yet,but plans of an alliance have been made. Mask Kingdom:Like the Animatronic Kingdom,they have no plans for them yet.Category:Kingdoms